


You Can Keep Your Sexting and Your Unearned Sense of Superiority to Yourself

by harmfulmyths



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Don't Hide Creator's Style!, M/M, Pre-Slash? Pre-Slash, Using Last Names but No Honorifics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmfulmyths/pseuds/harmfulmyths
Summary: it's like sure! let's all just blame the guys who’re huge idiots who cause a lot of problems, AGAIN
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro & Kuwata Leon, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	You Can Keep Your Sexting and Your Unearned Sense of Superiority to Yourself

Class 78 Group Chat!! :00  
  
**Today** 7:05 PM  
hagakure  
  
hagakure  
  
hagakure fucking answer me.  
  
What is it?  
  
okay,  
  
so i don't want you to panic or anything stupid like that  
  
but uhhhhhh i think everyone else must have left the chat or something like that  
  
because we've been the only two people posting in here  
  
for weeks  
  
Dude, that's ridiculous  
  
Literally everyone is still listed in the group, right  
  
okay but like,  
  
scroll up  
  
and see how long it takes for you to hit messages from anyone else  
  
Fine, I can do that  
  
cool  
  
ill be sitting here  
  
waiting.  
  
**Today** 7:48 PM  
Okay I think I see what you're getting at  
  
There really is no one else here  
  
no shit  
  
You think they did the thing?  
  
...what thing  
  
You know  
  
The thing  
  
is this some occult bullshit again.  
  
NO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
its no t fuckiin occ*lt its notrf nnonno  
  
okay okay i get it you can delete whatever essay ur typing up.  
  
whats ~the thing.  
  
You know  
  
The thing, right  
  
**Today** 8:09 PM  
That thing where all the members of the group chat make a secret second smaller chat in order to exclude the annoying members of their alleged friend group, allowing them to talk in peace without constant interruptions from the friends no one actually likes  
  
excuse me  
  
Leon don't  
  
what the FUCK  
  
WHAT THE FUCK. WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS TO ME,,, OH MY GOD  
  
what the FUCK  
  
NO  
  
THAT'S NOT OKAY  
  
like fine, okay, sure they'd kick you out or whatever, makes sense  
  
Uh huh   
  
shit that sounds wrond  
  
*wrond  
  
i mean like i think your're great and stuff but like you get kinda weird sometimea and i can tell you're trying your best but people are mean  
  
and by people i mean asahina mostly  
  
not that some of her criticisn isn't like not valid or something she has points but the only side she ever sees is oogamis and she never thinks about how her actions influence you or whatever  
shit  
  
this is ALL coming out wrond  
  
It's okay  
  
FUCKING AUTOCORRECT  
  
I'm not stupid, I know what people think about me, right  
  
okay  
  
i dont agree w them  
  
but i guess i can see why they did it  
  
but why the hell would they kick me out  
  
and not FUCKING YAMADA  
  
Yamada's a nice guy Leon  
  
OR TOGAMI  
  
no he's not he's the grossest kind of creep and i hate him   
  
or hell if were talking about creeps than why the hell would they be cool with fukawa and not me  
  
Leon you like know Yamada's trying his best right and he's very nice to me, right  
  
literally all she fuckin does is harrass togami all day and everyone lets her get away with it because she's a girl so no one cares... like togamis the worst and i can't stand him but he doesn't deserve yhet kind of shit but no, no one's gonna fuckin step in because he's a guy and like some shit like that  
  
wer'e gonna disagrre on that one hagakure  
  
Dude  
  
Leon I love you so do NOT take this the wrong way  
  
But you project your problems onto other people and can't really extract yourself from that mind set, like Yamada or Fukawa talk about how fantasy helps them deal w their problems and you'd just blow up on them  
  
Like it made me uncomfortable because you were getting way too aggressive and it was scary because like what if that's what you actually thought about me and what I'm into and maybe you were only pretending to like me  
  
And sometimes you vent about people in the chat right where they can see  
  
So I dunno I think you might have hurt some peoples feelings or something right  
  
this coming from the dude who wont stop fuckign w oogami...  
  
Wait, what does Ogre have to do with this?  
  
wow perfect example right there bro  
  
I don't get it  
  
but  
  
FINE  
  
i guess  
  
its just hard for me to deal w sometimes and like  
  
im sorry that i hurt you  
  
Thanks  
  
id say i didnt mean to hurt anyone but tbh i totally did  
  
I appreciate that  
  
and i know thats a probelm and im trying to work on it  
  
its just hard  
  
its hard to keep tryig when it doesnt feel like anythins working  
  
hahaha  
  
I'm glass you're still trying!!  
  
*glad  
  
thx  
  
feels like shwit whenever i actually remeenber how fucked up i acutally amw tho  
  
Dude we're all kinda fucked up here  
  
Like I spent years just spinning in place before I came here and met you guys  
  
And honestly I love all of you here and I don't know what I would have done without any of you. I never really had any friends before I came here, and it feels like learning to be a real person or whatever. Like I was drifting along without a porpoise and you guys tethered me down or whatever. Just knowing you guys were there for me helped so much... it was like I finally had a reason to you know. Actually try to do something with myself. A reason to keep going  
  
And all of that goes double for you Leon, right  
  
You mean so much to me that sometimes it hurts  
  
I really care about you  
  
**Today** 8:23 PM  
Are you coming to dinner  
Leon?  
I'm sorry if I came off too strong  
  
**Today** 8:57PM  
OKAY SO IM STILL PISSED ABOUT THE GROUP CHAT SHIT  
  
...Were you seriously sulking in your room this whole time  
its unfair!!  
  
i was only barely involved w the time you tried to steal naegi's kidneys  
  
Yeah you seriously could have been a lot more help with that  
  
like is he honestly still upset about that  
  
I know... Naegi's so immature sometimes  
  
Like do you even know how much kidneys sell for these days?  
  
And he doesn't actually need two, it's totally selfish of him  
  
ikr SO immatuuuuure  
  
We didn't even manage to get him into the van or anything  
  
uh obligatory reminder that i dont approve of selling peoples organs illegelly dont do that its p wrond  
  
but also?! its so unfair the way the rest of the class treats us  
  
it's like sure! let's all just blame the guys who’re huge idiots who cause a lot of problems, AGAIN  
  
like clockwork every time  
  
You're honestly not wrong  
  
It's like we're the scapegoats for whenever something bad happens even when it's not my fault  
  
it ususlly is ur fault  
  
It's the sentiment of the thing Leon dude  
  
no yea i agree w u  
  
but also it is still usually your fault  
  
Do we have to fight among ourselves? Can't we losers just blame the rest of our class for everything like always  
  
My spirit guides say that shirking responsibility is very good for your mental health  
  
what do they say about bastards who shirk their classmates by not inviting them into the main chat  
  
i hate everyone in this school  
  
**Today** 9:23PM  
Wow, you really are pissed about this...  
  
wow great deduction kirigiri!!  
  
why don't you take that back to eveyone else in the chat you made when y'all abandoned me  
  
wait  
  
HAGAKURE  
  
What  
  
why the fuck is kirigiri in the group chat??!!?  
  
Well, a group chat allows several people text each other at once  
  
YOU KNOW WMAT I MEAN  
  
why are you here now?!!  
  
Oh  
  
Well you see it turns out that our class actually didn't do the thing  
  
what  
  
Did I not mention that earlier  
  
NO  
  
Well I asked Naegi about it when I went to get dinner and we talked with everyone and apparently they didn't do the thing this time  
  
This is still the class's only group chat  
  
It's just that we all muted it because you two never stopped talking to each other  
  
No one wanted to be the one tell us to take it to DMs dude  
  
Yes, case closed.  
  
well now i feel like an asshole  
  
Keep your flirting to yourselves in the future, please.  
  
Can do!  
  
what flirting  
  
Yes what flirting I definitely don't know what you're talking about Kirigiri I don't  
  
**Today** 10:12PM  
No idea what Kirigiri ment  
  
**Today** 10:56PM  
Hagakure, you are an absolute plebeian. Your mediocre attempts to deny your actions only dig your grave deeper. You disgust me.  
  
Togamins shut up or I'll fucking curse you  
  
Is that all you can muster as a retort? Pathetic.  
  
Don't call me Togamins.  
  
you know YOU could have continued blocking the chat without anyone caring  
  
togamins  
  
Shut up, Kuwata. You two can keep your sexting and your unearned sense of superiority to yourselves.  
  
oh my god  
  
look who's talking  
  
and why the fuck is everyone accusing me of flirting... im a genius at both confessing and being confessed to, id fucking know if there was stuff up  
  
Leon I love you  
  
aww thanks bro  
  
**Today** 11:51 PM  
I returned to my everyday high school tropes, having finished penciling my latest doujinshi, only to discover that an immense drama rivaling that of even 2D had been boiling over whilst I worked. - TheAlphaAndTheOmega  
  
Missives! Miscommunications! Mistimed confessions! A smattering of boy's love? This has all the elements of a chatfic in the working... - TheAlphaAndTheOmega  
  
For while chatfic may be an overplayed fanfic trope, it is one with a long history (it is a clear progression from the older, but similar AIM!fic, and arguably a modern extension of epistolary fiction in general). While often frustrating, plotless, out of character, and frustratingly mis-tagged, it nonetheless services a vital space in fannish circles: many young writers have their origins in this format. The chatfic should therefore be cherished, as a liminal space between the inexperienced fumblings of a normie and the elegant, artistic work of a fandom old. Other tropes may come and go, but as long as people continue to flirt in #general on Discord, chatfic can and must continue to propagate - TheAlphaAndTheOmega  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There are fic you write because you had a good idea. Then there are fic you write because you had an incredible title. This is entirely the latter.


End file.
